Novelty items for entertainment and function have long been used and sought after in various industries. The golf industry is replete with novelty items which may or may not have functional value. Regardless of their functional value, novelty items often provide humor and stress relieving qualities desirable in various situations. As popularity in the sport of golf increases, more and more individuals find themselves on a golf course. Often these individuals are less than expert, and can find themselves in situations which may prove stressful if not embarrassing. When playing golf for recreation, it may be desirable to lighten the mood and decrease stress levels in order to provide a more relaxing and enjoyable atmosphere.
Currently, there are golf clubs which included blades allowing them to pass through to haul grass or weeds a more efficient manner. While somewhat useful for an individual having a bad lie in deep grass or weeds, they do little to relieve the inherent stress in the situation.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object the present invention to provide a weed cutting golf club for relief of stress.